Only At Midnight
by Korey
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy share a little midnight secret. Robin gets a twisted front row view of their love... BBRae. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and this isn't Robin's POV. I don't do 1st person POVs.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Warning: Robin and Raven get a little... close... in this story. But I'm telling you now, this is not RobRae. Their closeness is platonic, so don't worry.

Raven sighed. She had been trying to sleep for the past two hours, and still... nothing. Glancing over at the clock, she sighed again.

12:03AM and ticking...

Time for her midnight tea. She liked her tea. Ever since Slade's first reappearance, it had become a sort of habit of her's to be drinking tea in the middle of the night. At first she had used her tea to calm her to sleep after a bad dream consisting of her father, but the habit had persisted even after Trigon's downfall.

Annoyed, she pulled off her covers and got out of bed. Why couldn't she just get rid of the stubborn consuetude? It wasn't like she needed it anymore. Putting on her shoes, Raven rushed across the room and out the door. As she made haste down the halls, anger flooded her mind. She WAS stronger than this; why couldn't she defeat it?

'Calm down Raven... Something is going to disintegrate if you don't,' she warned herself with a smirk. It wasn't until she had come around the last corner that she realized she was cloakless.

'Oh well, it's not like anyone's going to be there.' Having never spoken of it, Raven's attachment to her cloak had gone undetected. She felt... naked... without it. One might guess walking around in a leotard would result in a denuded feeling, but that wasn't it. Without her cloak to protect her like a blanket protects a child from the uninvited guests that lurk around, exploring every dark corner of the underside of their bed, Raven felt vunerable and exposed. It hid her from the outside world, offering her comfort and protection in times of need. Being unaware of her contemporaneous emotions, others would not be able to use them against her. They wouldn't be able to inflict upon her the pain she had felt the last time she had let her emotions be seen unveiled.

* * *

He was shockedas he heard the unexpected swoosh of the common room door, indicating he was no longer alone. Footsteps echoed in the silence, disturbing the once still air.

'Raven...?' Now that's a bit out of the ordinary. What would she be doing here at a time like this? 'Hope she doesn't notice me.' He held his breath.

Raven stood in front of the stove. Unidentifiable objects floated to her from the fridge and cabinets. He could see her holding something over something else, his ears picking up the sound of liquid being poured. She turned the dial and began to wait patiently, for now she was sure she would have what she wanted.

His lack of oxygen was beginning to make itself known, causing him to let out a long, tremulous breath. Raven turned quickly. Had she heard something? She shrugged it off as a meer showing of her emotion-based powers when she heard the high-pitched cry of the kettle; the water was ready. However assuaged by Raven's current lack of interest in her surroundings, he dare not move. He risk not the precarious sounds of his transformations for fear of inadvertently declaring his presence.

Raven teemed with delight at the way her tea seemed to wash down a huge lump in her throat. It calmed her to her very soul, and for some reason her indubitable satisfaction made him happy. She made her way toward the window and watched the sea below. It seemed a dark, endless void, an empty space that ended in nothingness. Above it a thin veil, of silk, shining in the moonlight.

He marveled at the sight. The moonlight outlined her cloakless figure, bouncing off her every curve. She held the mug with both hands, sipping at her tea. How long would this last? This feeling of warmth, contentment, temporary happiness... Was it worth it? To allow herself the momentary pleasures of elusion only to come into a nasty descent, as if she had consumed too much caffeine and now had to feel the consequences? Raven frowned. How long would it last?

Feeling some of the power escape her mental grasp, she looked down. Her leotard had ripped; a thin line from her upper abdomen down to the area right above her left thigh was barely noticeable. It was enough. Raven growled; she needed more tea.

He watched her make her way back toward the stove. As she walked, random objects started to float around, encased in black power. How annoying this was to Raven. She wanted them all to explode; then she would be happy.

'Calm down, Raven...' A nearby cabinet flew open, zestily disgorging its contents. "Stupid powers!"

He watched as she stood, meditating to herself silently. 'Stupid powers?' Of course he knewn her powers were fueled by her emotions, for he had used them before, but what could she be mad at? Wasn't this only when she was extremely enraged? What had been the elements of her infuriation this time?

Halcyon once again, she concluded her trip to the stove, the previosly dislodged cabinet occupants returning to their anterior positions. She sighed; only one tea bag left. If she drank it, she wouldn't have any meditation tea tomorrow. BUT, if she rid herself of it, she would have a chance to leave the tower tomorrow without raising any suspicions from her fellow team members.

Wait! Suspicions? Who cared whether they were fastidious towards her or not? She certainly didn't... Did she? There was no point in denying it and Raven knew it. She couldn't lie to herself, and she also knew that for some reason... For some reason she just did not want _them_ to know that she had life beyond the tower; that she had friends besides _them_. She hesitated for a moment before pouring the rest of the water out of the kettle and into her mug. Could she be so sequestered from her friends that she hid not only her feelings, but part of her life from them? Starfire's words, just a few weeks before, "For confiding in us we are most humbled..." For confiding in us... confiding... Did that mean nothing?

"Don't thank me yet, Starfire."

He could note the tiredness and sense of guilt in her voice as returned to her previous stance by the window, watching the giant glimmering aquarium below. 'Why would she be-' Raven suddenly whipped around, leaning against the thick glass. She put one foot against it to support herself and tilted her face downward, her head nearly resting on her shoulder.

'...gah...gah...gah...gah...' He suddenly lost all indication rational thought.

It peaked over her shoulder, covetous eyes darting across an enticing form. She leaned her head into him as he whispered into her ear, relaxing into his soft words. His breath tickled her cheak and she smiled. His very essence traced every inch of her body, fingertips lingering on perfectely forged curvatures.

The picturesque fluorescence was hitting her at the perfect angle, just like he wanted so badly to hit himself right then. "Wow..." Acumen returned to him as soon as the fateful expression had escaped his lips. He winced as she turned her head to squint at the shadows that no longer served as a camouflager. Someone was there, and she knew it. Eep!

But who could it be? Her gaze softened and a small smile irradiated her features.

Robin...

Funny; he never came two nights in a row. Their midnight tea parties were higly infrequent, and she only expected him once every two weeks. Oh well, guess there's a fist time for everything.

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Robin? What the-? "Two nights in a row, that has to be a new record. Ha, I'd say your getting pretty comfortable with this." Pretty comfortable? Pretty comfortable with what? Frantic, he tried to speak; nothing came out. Every muscle in his body astringed, he held his breath as Raven drew nearer. He would later have to admit he could've easily avoided the situation, morphing into something diminutive and conforming to the problem afterwards when he would be fully composed. He would also have to admit that whatever happens does so for a reason.

"Robin?" She smiled slyly.

Oh no...

"Are you okay?" He could hear the teasing in her voice as she stepped into the shadows, darkness obscuring her once effulgent countenance.

Don't move...

"Rooobiinn..."

Don't breathe...

"Are you even awake? You're not somnambulate again, are you? Like that time you barged into my roo- Why are you wearing your armament?" By then Raven had her hand on his shoulder and was standing over him, towering above him like a queen. 'No, a princess! Queens are fat and ugly! A sorceress? Aahh!' She was slowly running her hand down his shoulder... to his upper arm... 'Oh no!'3...2...1...

Raven gasped. Since when did Robin have long sleeves? She backed away sharply. "B-Beast boy?"

"H-How 'bout an angel?"

* * *

Feel free to flame... Constructive criticism is welcomed and highly encouraged. I don't have spell check; I checked it myself and if you feel I need to double-check for grammar mistakes each time I post, feel free to tell me so.

Preview for upcoming chapter:

Her voice was wavering and she finally stepped back into the moonlight. Then he saw her... He saw her eyes. Raven... was on the verge... of tears.

I'll post as soon as possible, and remember, REVIEW.


	2. Outbursts

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... Or Sleepytime... ...Or the English language...

Also, the fact that Raven's powers are acting up on things that are so simple like her enjoying tea suggests there are deeper, underlying emotions that are making her powers react this way. Just in case you didn't notice...

You'll understand why Raven smiled slyly later, but she caught him... And he didn't answer her at first... So that's kind of a part of it, like she was making fun of (teasing, as was said) him. Aww... And was Beast Boy confused? Oh ya, especially when Raven smiled slightly (as in the first time)... I guess I should've added that in there... "Her slight smile confused him..." or something...

In "The End" parts 2 and 3, all the Titans get a taste of Raven's powers... And if you don't understand some parts of it, that's because it's very metaphorical. Don't worry, I'll cut back on the allegories after the first few chapters. I made this one way easier to understand.

I'm glad you liked it... I wasn't happy with some parts, such as calling Raven's Sleepytime 'meditation tea.' Blergh... Yes, and it is Sleepytime. Not much of a big deal giving that away, it's just something that's in the third chapter. Good luck trying to figure it out...

Plus, when I say "It peaked over her shoulder, covetous eyes darting across an enticing form. She leaned her head into him as he whispered into her ear, relaxing into his soft words. His breath tickled her cheak and she smiled. His very essence traced every inch of her body, fingertips lingering on perfectely forged curvatures." I'm talking about the way the moonlight was hitting her from behind and running down her front... I just had no better way to explain it and thought that way was good. Moon's rays... Think of that...

When I say "Raven studied his face" or "She looked at him, watching him" in this chapter, remember, it's pitch black and Raven can't see him. What she can do, however, is feel Beast Boy with her mind. That's what allowed her to maneuver around the tower in the last chapter. The only time she can see him is when they're in the moonlight.

Something I just noticed: Raven only calls the Titans, or Beast Boy at least, friends when it's an episode dealing with her father.

Oh, when I say "on the verge of tears" and "it wasn't worth it" in this chapter, think "Unbreak My Heart" moment. I know, tacky, but it works. Try it in "nevermind" and "made a small hmph" too... Doesn't make any sense does it? I was just trying to use parts of the chapter that wouldn't give anything away...

You know how the common room is shaped, right? Well, Beast Boy was on the right, top-left side while Raven was on the left side making her tea. Go to my profile and you'll see the sites for the screenshots.

I thought the first part was a bit rushed, but it might be because I was the one who wrote it. I read too fast, not even paying attention to what I was doing. It was supposed to be only an introduction, but please give me your opinion. How do you do that? Simple, REVIEW! Note BB's bad grammar in this, i.e. 'seized to function.'

* * *

"H-How 'bout and angel?" Beast Boy nearly squeaked. 

Raven quickly fought to regain her composure, succeeding as always due to her many years of practice. "What are you doing here?" She queried, her voice a clear monotone and her face as stoic as ever.

"I... um... I-I forget." He said truthfully, for his motives were as mystic to him as they were to her. He, in his unbalanced condition, had forgotten what only moments ago had been a serious cogitation.

"Oh, really?" Raven smirked. 'He should enter a lame excuse contest.' Beast Boy was sitting on the seat with his back straight up agaisnt the padding, giving him the appearance of a very proper person. 'The green skin kind of kills it, though. Or at least it would... if the lights were on...' She reached forward suddenly.

"Aaahhhh..." Beast Boy breathed, but relaxed as Raven set her tea down on the table. "Sorry Raven; my brain has seized to funtion." His voice seemed to be getting squeakier by the syllable.

"Uh... You had a brain to begin with?" Great! Of all people, she just had to be the one to remind him. But of course, if not her, then who else? She was, is, and forever will be, Raven. That's her job; bring him up with a look only to have him come crashing down with the next words her venomous lips shaped. Raven could be the sweetest thing when she wanted to... but when she didn't...

"Gee, Raven, thanks for reminding me," Beast Boy spat sourly. His blood began to boil, his heart a cruel world of felonious desireratum.

"Reminding you? Of what?"

"Of what I'm actually here for... duh! And thanks for reminding me you can be such a dolt!" He zinged her ferally.

Raven's head dropped slightly before she lifted it proudly. "Yeah, and thanks for reminding me you can be such a jerk." She rebuked in an admonitory monotone serving to end the matter. She turned to leave, but Beast Boy held her back, grabbing her arm and pulling himself up so he was at eye level with her.

"You know what, Raven? I could be asking you the same thing! Here you are, at midnight, looking for _Robin_." 'Robin' dripped with abhorrence. "Why are you allowed to be the jerk, and I'm not?" His voice was cruel and harsh, and although Raven was unable to see it, his face was contorted with anger. Why was he doing this? She winced as his fingers tightened around her upper right arm. He pulled her closer to him forcefully. "Answer me!"

Raven pulled herself from him, stumbling backwards towards the moonlight. Beast Boy approached her menacingly, and though she could easily outdo him, his words hurt more than the slowly forming bruises on her upper arm. He watched Raven's staggering palisade. 'Finally...'

"Come on, answer me _Raven_. Say something! Aren't you gonna answer me Raven!" Raven flinched again as he said her name... The same way he said it when he'd defended Terra almost a year ago. Beast Boy was finally showing his true colors, as was with all the others. Malchior... How long would Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin last? "I'm finally talkin' back, huh? What? Your allowed to be mean to me but I'm not to you? I'm allowed to be pushed around by everyone, but when I give people a taste of their own filthy medicine I'm considered a JERK!" Fiery and relish dripped from his every word. And... Passion? Was he that vehemently desirous about doing this to her? She could feel power leaking from her in every direction. The kettle, the fridge, the microwave, the oven... All rendered useless by her destructive emotions, the stubborn contents of the cabinets emitted once again. She felt harrased as Beast Boy pommeled her with his piercing words, compunctious and conscience-stricken for having let him get close. She reached around herself, wanting to pull her cloak around her, to pull it tightly around her body. Wait! Her cloak!

'Of all the days...' She felt a pressure build up in her chest and another push up against her larynx. Her heart incandescent, she struggled to aggrandize control over her powers. He had ripped off her clothes, leaving her exposed for everyone to see and laugh at. "Beast Boy..." Her voice was wavering as she finally stepped back into the moonlight, who glowed gently and delightedly on her skin once again. Then he saw her... He saw her eyes. Raven... was on the verge... of tears.

Amazing... Seconds ago he was ardent to break down her stupid wall of scorn... And now, he wondered, was it really worth it?

"No." It definitely was not worth it...

"Raven... Raven, I'm sorry..." He stumbled towards her. She watched as he advanced, unsure of what to do. He reached out to touch her arm again, but she pulled away. He had the nerve to try and touch her after all he did? "Raven, listen to me. I-"

"Get away from me, you jerk!" She fought hard but futilely to keep her voice steady. Beast Boy seemed to give up, collapsing onto his knees before her.

"No... I'm so sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to-" Beast Boy sat on his legs, palms up on his hands, as if he were ashamed at having them dirty before dinner. His mother was about to spank him and he knew it. Or thought he did...

Raven stared on past Beast Boy. What was she to do? She remembered a similar occasion, where Beast Boy had said basically the same thing. She forgave him, but this was a second offense. This time, he wasn't under the influence any mind-altering substances. This was his free will. She looked up at the sound his voice, studying his facial expressions. She was no physiognomist like Robin, but she knew her share. This time he spoke in a firmer, contemplative tone. "I was just so frustated at my own problems that I took it all out on you." He sounded as if he were trying to explain something, more to himself than to her. The ligh of the moon reflected in his eyes as he spoke. "I was yelling at myself, actually..."

His quiet tone of voice was barely audible, but she still heard him. Impelled by her silence, he continued. "Please, don't be mad. I don't think of you that way." Raven worriedly searched his face, hoping or not hoping to see him slip up; to catch him in a lie and have some excuse to run away. Yet again.

"Please Raven," Beast Boy pleaded. "Forgive me. I think your the sweetest person in the world... not to mention cu- ...nevermind." He sighed. "What I meant to say is, even though I've never told anyone, I can't stand it when you... or anyone... is mad at me. Not to mention _hurt_ because of me. I'm sorry." Raven tried her best to quell the 'sweet' part that was still replaying in her head as she spoke.

"I guess I should have been more considerate." Beast Boy looked up quickly, making full eye contact with her for the first time that night. He shook his head.

"No, Raven; it's all my fault. I was the one who blew up on you like I shouldn't have." Shouldn't have? "At least tell me if there's something I can do to make it up to you." He sounded a little too hopeful with that. "Trust me, Raven. You can ask me for anything you want." He stood up and took her by the wrists, bringing them up to his chest, and failed at an attempt to force a smile. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Raven pulled her arms away from him. It wasn't that she was still cautious towards him, but the fact that her hands were on his _chest_. That, in her book, was a no no. She was about to say a typical "No, thanks" when something popped into her mind. She'd never know...

"Okay, then tell me what's up."

"Huh?" Beast Boy's pupils shrank to the size of a ballpoint pen's point. 'Oh no'

"Tell me what's bothering you. You said anything..." He eyed her disbelievingly. Why did she have to be so perspicacious? Looking into her eyes, he could see the way the moonlight reflected into them. Those deep, dark, secretive violet gems... So overwhelming... The way they seemed to hide the secret to the world... The key to true happiness... The answer to every question ever asked and every thought ever pondered... He looked away towards the empty bay, it's vacuous waters dancing in the ever-brilliant light. Dazzling... But nonetheless an unsuccessful challenger to the beauty and serenity of a raven's eyes.

"Alright." He sighed with defeat. Turning, he walked to his former spot in the dining area, Raven his companion. Beast Boy sat down, Raven stopping just a few feet away from him. He sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. So he was getting that spanking after all...

"First tell me why your here," said Beast Boy, trying fruitlessly to stall for time. 'Maybe there might be a way to work around the subject without actually getting to the point... After all, I do seem to be an expert at annoying Raven...'

"Oh, I'm always here at midnight..." Raven eyed him skeptically. So he was trying to stall for time... She felt a slight pang of guilt; he really didn't want to go through with this. 'Beast Boy likes to sleep... If it's something that important, maybe I can help him,' she thought, attempting to justify her actions.

"Oh... um... why?" Beast Boy was desperate for something to talk about with her that wouldn't envolve getting into the core of the subject.

Raven's face darkened a bit, then went back to it's usual state of impassivity. "You."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. Crud... He's only annoying when he's not trying. "Fine. It's just that... You all are so cool."

"Explain," Raven demanded, stoic as ever. Beast Boy smiled slightly at the fact that she was still Raven, not some Robbie-Poo lover. Regular, expressionless Raven. Don't ask, demand. His face desolated once more with what went on ahead, troubled, opaque, and descommoded.

"You guys are all so cool," he repeated. "You're all special in some way or another... Me? I'm just a little nobody. I always get my butt kicked; no matter what, I'm always the one to get beaten, the extra load that always seems to get in the way." His voice got higher as he spoke, but quieted down with the next thing he said. "Maybe... what I said twenty years from now was right. With Warp." Beast Boy stopped for a moment, then his face filled with coldness. He gripped the seat hard out of anger. "I'm always the chicken! The looser! The good for nothing-"

"Stop." Beast Boy looked up at Raven, who was regarding his acrimony with inspection. "We all need you," she said calmly. Inside, however, she was completely confused. Did he really think of himself this lowly? And here she had been thinking he was some braggadocio.

"That's not true, YOU KNOW IT'S NOT." Beast Boy closed his eyes, silently berating himself for taking his pent-up emotions out on Raven once again. He reopened his eyes; this time pain and anguish burned in them. "All you do all day; all you ever do, Raven, is make fun of me... Push me around... You have a reason for it... I'm nothing but a clown, Raven."

"But I thought clowns were supposed to be funny." Beast Boy looked up at her in shock.

OUCH

"Sorry Beast Boy, I-"

"It's okay, Raven." He looked down at his lap, bounding tears.

"No, sorry I put it that way." Raven stated, and she was about to explain herself when Beast Boy interrupted, admonishing himself once again.

"There I go again! I never understand anything. Why am I so stupid?" His eyes refocused on Raven. "And don't even try to tell me I'm not."

Raven was somewhat relieved that he was mad at himself for not understanding what she'd meant rather than being angry with her for using improper wording. The last thing she needed right now was for Beast Boy to be upset with her. She studied his solemn visage and compassion kicked in; it was time she did _her_ part. "Beast Boy..." She started moving towards him, hand out in front of her.

"I'm just a little nobody; a rug for everyone to wipe their feet on and then complain that there's still dirt on their shoes..." Raven's hand dropped to her side as she stopped, waiting for him to go on. "A little grass stain; a little nobody..." His ears dangled even further and his tone became softer, his eyes wide in an attempt to fight back tears. "I'm the one always spewing corny jokes in your direction; can't blame you for getting mad... Sometimes I think it'd be a better world if I wasn't a part of it; it I didn't exist..." Raven's heart began to beat faster and finally exploded at the next thing he said. "If I were dead..."

"NO!" She ran to his side and pressed his head against her stomach defensively, as if to fend off the fears of a coulrophobic child. Only this time, the big scary clown was in it's head. It was his way of thinking. Shivers ran up her spine and neck as she heard something in the backround shatter... A computer screen, no doubt. Maybe just this once... For Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, no. That isn't true. We all care about you... We all need you..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You should know that..." He was startled by her gesture, her vocables, her expressions, her tone of voice... Nevertheless he was still enjoying being this close to her, physically and socially. 'No! What am I thinking? Here I am making Raven all worried about me... She doesn't deserve it.'

"Yeah? How?" He mumbled into her stomach, finally getting over stupifaction and wrapping his arms lazily around her waist. He held his right wrist with his left hand and nuzzled into her midsection. Raven could barely understand the muffled sounds that were tickling her stomach, sending a shiver across her skin and a blush to her cheeks.

"Cyborg needed you to put him back together, reconstruct the T-Ship, and find Robin and Starfire in that planet we got stuck on a couple of months ago. Isn't that something?" Raven countered, normal tone returning. Still, her concern for the green lad and want to persuade him was slightly betraying her monotone voice, as was her position, which made Beast Boy wonder if this was a dream or a nightmare. He turned his head and pressed his pointy right ear against her abdomen, fully aware she would be able to hear him better that way.

"You could of done better, anyone could've. Cyborg spent the whole time yelling at me and telling me how clumsy and stupid I was... am..." Raven searched her mind desperately for something that could possibly appease the stain's misled heart.

"What about that time we were unable to defeat Soto void of your assistance?" She was absentmindedly running her long fingers through his unruly hair, which to him felt very commendable.

"I had gotten to spend time with him," he repudiated. "I knew somewhat how to defeat him. Nobody needs me; you'd be better off without me." Her arms tightened around his head, and her fingers clutched his hair softly.

"No, Beast Boy. I need you. Believe it or not, your important to me. Your my friend, and if it weren't for you... I probably wouldn't be here right now. Beast Boy, you saved my life."

Beast Boy was surprised at hearing her refer to him as 'important' and 'friend.' Sure he remembered the little 'let's go to Raven's head' and the 'Raven's father is going to kill us all' episodes, but she'd never said it again. And he wasn't expecting her to. He pushed down the thought as another one came into his dome. "Yeah? What about all those times you saved me from getting my butt fried in battle? Adonis was there after me, and when you came to help me, he ended up getting you to..." He closed his eyes as he nestled his head further against her midriff. "If it weren't for me and my stupid 'Beast Boy-ness,' you probably wouldn't have gotten endangered in the first place... No, you definitely wouldn't have gotten hurt. I should have listened to Robin..." His face contorted as his lips formed _his_ name. "...about those chemicals, but no. I just had to be an idiot, like always." Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy, you are not an idiot. It wasn't your fault. You just got a little livid, that's all. Remember me and Dr. Light?"

"I put your life on the l-"

"Speaking of Light, you saved me from my fa- myself that time when your 'stupidity' led you into my mind."

"I mistrusted you-"

"Don't you get it?"

"I never do."

"Listen to me, Beast Boy." She unwrapped his arms from her and grabbed his shoulders, looking squarely into what she thought to be his eyes. "I need to here your corny jokes everyday. Just as I need to here Cyborg rant about how some villian spilled milkshake all over his front seat. I need to here your noisy videogames and your pointless fights on the importance of tofu at the breakfast table." She was letting everything come out in one sitting; everything she'd ever wanted to tell the Titans. 'For Beast Boy... He needs it.' She softened her introspective look, as if remembering something pleasant. "I need Starfire to spoon-feed me alien killer puddings with sides of mustard..." She felt Beast Boy's gaze softened, almost into a smile, but dried profusely while awaiting the next person she would undoubtedly mention. "And I need Robin to-" She stopped and Beast Boy frowned. What was going on between those two? "What I meant- mean- is that we, the Titans, the team, are all part of a puzzle. You've noticed how when one of us gets injured in battle it either causes distraction or motivation. We've been trained to take it as motivation. If one of us is missing, it doesn't seem right. Like the battle with Warp and the festival of friendship... We all fall apart, not only as a team, but individually..."

Silence followed. Raven backed away and motioned for Beast Boy to scoot over, taking a seat next to him. He placed his gloved hands on the table, palms down, and was suprised to feel the weight of Raven's push down against his right one. A shockwave ran up his hand to his elbow and he looked at her face as she continued, his cat-like eyes well adjusted to the dark. "As I was saying before, I need you. All of you. The puzzle, our friendship, though at times... frustrating..." She nearly smiled, sure of his sheepish grin. "They're what keeps me stable, what keeps me going; willing to wake up and tackle life every single day..." Her voice was a sweet, deep melody. "Beast Boy, with all your insanity, your what keeps me _sane_..." 'Or what drives me _insane_,' she thought, remembering all the times he's driven her up the wall. She gave his hand a squeeze before pressing on. "Beast Boy, it might not seem like it, but I really, really do care for you." She felt his heart accelerate. "Oh, Beast Boy, not like that. I meant, as a friend," she said, but frowned at the fact that he was horrified at the possibility of her liking him. Hearing him sigh disappointedly, she wondered if she had reminded him of Terra. A mixture of cynicism and anger flowed through her mind, but she quickly pushed it down.

"I care for you too, Raven. A lot," he said carefully. "As a friend," he added. Raven's face dropped. Was that really necessary? 'Hmm... Must have reminded her of Malchior... Robin...' He frowned. "I've never seen you open up like this before." Raven almost laughed at Beast Boy's incredulous tone.

"I've never seen _you_ open up like this before," she answered.

"Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Raven?" Beast Boy's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as Raven smiled, and almost laughed. It was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Her eyes shown brilliantly, an intriguing contrast to the absolute dark that currently enveloped them in it's care. But he didn't know that it was more for the fact that he had said '_my_ Raven.' "See what I'm talkin' about?" Her smile grew and Beast Boy was proud of himself for a job well-done. He had pulled an emotion out of the young ice queen, and it wasn't anger or pain, it was happiness. "Excuse me for just a sec." Beast Boy stood up on his seat and started to dance. "Woo! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Iiit's your birthday." Raven rolled her eyes and he sighed, flopping back down and quickly sliding his hand beneath her's once again. "You know, after so many years of trying, it feels so good when you finally succeed."

"In what?" Raven asked. She knew, she just wanted to here him say it. Just for kicks...

"In making you smile." He put his hand up to her chin and gently shook her head from side to side. She smiled contentedly until she noticed Beast Boy had to turn around to do this. She looked in the direction of her left hand, which was subconsciously rubbing his thumb. Clearing her throat, she immediatly took her hand from his, using it to brush his other hand from her face.

"We'd better go; it's getting late." She got up and began walking towards the stairs.

"Ya think?" Beast Boy got up after her. Something was still on his mind, though, and it wasn't Robin. "Um... Raven...?" The directed stopped at the foot of the stares and turned around.

"Hm?"

"Can I, um, can I... have a, uh..." He figured he'd better get on with it as Raven raised an eyebrow. This was still Raven, after all. "Hug?" She raised her other eyebrow.

"But I already gave you a hug..."

"Yeah, well, I didn't hug you back..." Raven lowered an eyebrow. "...that much. So it was only a half sort of..." He trailed off, his throat dry. Sighing, he thought of the possibilities of him getting temporary insanity. What was he thinking? She'd never do it. "Nevermind." He walked past her, but was stopped at the first step by a hand around his arm.

"Wait..." He turned around to face Raven. She studied his silhouette, so sad... disappointed... The way he was slouching gave that away immediatly. She wasn't, however, going to disappoint the small glimmer of hope that still shined in his eyes. "Beast Boy..." Her hand right hand reached up to the back of his neck as her respective cheek brushed against his. The feeling of her smooth, soft, warm skin sent warm shivers down his spine and a shocking feeling to the area surrounding his lips. Beast Boy never got to feel anything with his own skin because he always wore gloves, and the feeling was great. Her left arm found it's way over his shoulder and she made a small 'hmph' sound as her body came in contact with his.

He was thunderstruck, but he left it aside, snaking his arms around her thin form. Not about to let an opportunity like this go by again, his right arm reached up her back, taking charge and hugging Raven closer up Beast Boy's body. He was thankful he had been on the first step, for it made him taller than Raven for once. She slowly and cautiously slid her cheek from his face down to his neck, snuggling into his warmth. Heat shot through his body a Raven purred delightedly against his skin and he congratulated himself on another job well done. 'Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday,' he thought silently to himself. Wait a minute, it WAS his birthday. That was coming up in a couple of weeks. 'Oh, well. Right now I have better things to worry about.' He looked down at the girl in his arms and a shocking feeling ran up and down his spine, coursing through his body. It started in his lower abdomen, only to end in his lower abdomen with much more ferocity than it left. This caused Beast Boy to shiver as he held Raven closer. He reached his left hand completely around her slim waist, astounded at how thin she was. They stood there for, to him, what felt like hours but all the while three measly seconds. He wanted it to last longer, it hadn't lasted long enough. He seemed so content and secure in her arms, but of course he would, because she's his friend, right? He was pulled from his thoughts as Raven shook in his embrace. She seemed to shiver slightly, then slowly relax into the comfort of his wrap once more.

'He's so warm. I haven't felt this good in ages. I love being with him, but of course I would. He's my friend., right?' Just then another wave, just like the one that had made her shuddder before, issued flutters in her abdomen once again, making her unpremeditatedly snuggled closer into Beast Boy. All she could here was his breath, his heart beat, mixed with hers. Nothing else existed, just the feeling. All she felt was his warmth, all she was able to smell was his scent. She turned her head slightly so her lips were touching his neck, making him quiver with pleasure. All that was, was inhalation, exhalation. Pump-pump; Pump-pump; Pump-pump. She shifted in his grasp, laying her head on his chest and facing the same direction. Her hips were pressed against his, and when she moved, the rip from earlier was acknowledged. Her skin met his uniform and pleasure ran up and down her body, jolting her back to reality. What was happening? This had gone too far... They were just friends.

Raven slowly and carefully backed away from the embrace, fearful that the world would explode if she went too far. They wanted it to last forever, but knew it couldn't. Besides, they'd have more hugs, right? She hoped so.

Beast Boy softened his grip on her, but didn't let go. She took her right hand from his neck and pulled it down to his chest, something she did not want to do earlier on that night. Okay, so it wasn't such a no no. Though it wasn't much, Beast Boy spoke first.

"Wow..."

"Yeah," Raven breathed. Looking down, he could see she was staring at the space between them, noticing for the first time how shy the girl really was. She tried to hide it behind her cloak, her mask, her monotone voice... She did a pretty good job of it to. But deep down inside, she was just like him. All those things were covering up her personality; the beautiful person that existed behind that deadpan face. The big difference between them, though, was that she used intimidation instead of humor to escape situations in which she was vunerable to exposure. All you had to do was get close enough to understand... Taking a chance, he pulled her close once again, letting her head rest on his chest. Now he was REAL glad he had been on the first step. She sighed, content, but it was time to go.

"Beast Boy, I..." She began, lifting her head from his chest to look up at his eyes. She couldn't see them, but she knew there was a window to a forest right in front of her. "We... should go. It's getting late, and I'm tired. I know you are too, and we have training first thing tomorrow." She sighed. "We should get our rest, so..."

"So... I guess this is goodnight, then?" He said, releasing her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess..." Her voice was sweet as she closed her hands around his wrists. Hesitating a moment, she took his hands off of her.

"Walk you to your room?" Please, please, please...

"Sure, why not?" She replied, noticing the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes! I mean, uh... come on, let's go." He ran a hand through his ruffled hair, thankful that she couldn't see the blush on his face. She could feel it however, and raised an eyebrow before brushing it off as him finally breaking through her wall.

As she led him to her door, what had happened only moments ago scrambled across her mind in every direction. He had watched her silently, verbally attacked her, begged for forgiveness, spewed out all his sorrows, and made her feel the best she'd felt in ages. Incidents tripped over one another in her head while she walked. He, however, had only two things on his mind. The prevailing one was the nice feeling he still had inside from finally seeing to the real Raven, but he couldn't help but wonder, why Robin? What had she been doing with him the other night? This was way worse than what he had thought when he heard a man's voice in Raven's room at noon only months ago. Why? Robin had a girlfriend, and she was one of Raven's best friends... He looked to Raven, who seemed to be deep in thought, and all the bad thoughts vanished. She wouldn't do that, she would never do that... Would she? He shoke his head as their little journey came to an end.

Raven turned to him, obviously waiting for him to say something. "Uh, Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She said, placing her hand on the door.

"Do you think I'm funny?" She heard him say hopefully, but knowing nonetheless what her answer would be.

Raven smiled. "Goodnight," and she phased through her door.

"I'll take that as a... maybe." Beast Boy grinned as he walked to his own room, comtemplating on whether or not the other Titans would skin them alive for the mess that they had made in the kitchen. Well, the mess that Raven had made, but he was still part of it. Unable to shake off the feeling that there was something wrong going on between Raven and Robin, he decided he'd do the cleaning before anyone else had a chance to get up. He didn't want to risk getting mad at anyone.

Raven had gone from practically his acquaintance to a best friend in one night, and he loved it. As he lay in bed, he wondered what he would do to thank her tomorrow. If Raven had said he was important, then he definitely must be. She would never waist her time with him just to make him feel better, and she always spoke the truth when speaking of a person.

_Uh... He's cute._

Okay, maybe not always, but most of the time. He shut his eyes and a picture of his newest best friend came into view. How will he thank her? 'I'll dream it up... That always works.' Seconds later snores shook the foundation of the tower.

Back in Raven's room, Raven sat at the foot of her door. Her mind in a jumble, she decided to sleep on it. She'd straighten everything out tomorrow. Her relationship with Beast Boy had changed, drastically, but she knew it had been for the better. He'd never be able to talk to Cyborg about these things, nor Robin or Starfire.

As she got up, another zap spread itself throughout from her abdomen. She felt around herself out of habit, but was disappointed to not feel the smooth fabric of her cloak. She felt around for it, and there it was, lying smugly at the foot of her bed.

_I care for you too, Raven._

_Can I have a, uh... hug?_

_Wow..._

_I guess this is good night..._

She walked over to her bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling with an arm behind her neck and another crossing over her abdomen. The naval chakra... She yawned and looked over at her clock. 1:50 looked back at her, telling her to get some sleep. She rolled over and snuggled into her pillow, the smell of her shampoo reaching her nose. Her conversations with Robin never lasted more than an hour, so she'd better get some rest. As the tick-tick of the clock rocked her to sleep, she smiled at the thought of her newfound shoulder.

Sweet Dreams, Raven...

* * *

He looked around at the dining area. Seconds later he had said it was going to be an extremely long morning, but now everything was set. The kettle's remains were in the waist, the refrigerator's door placed back on it's hinges, the oven's dials had been replaced and so had the microwave's bulb, and a plausible explanation was at the ready for how the computer screen had broken. 

The smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and of course lemon zinger swam around the room. He sat at the table and sighed, happy and content with himself for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Raven rolled over in bed, reaching her hand to the nightstand and grabbing her alarm clock. She sent it hurling at the door and smiled as it was silenced. Getting up, she sent power flying out of her in all directions. Her alarm clock floated back into place as she walked past it, and the door moved out of her way as it greeted her with a good morning and a why the heck did you throw that stupid thing at me again? Her cloak fastened it's way around her neck with a click, and her black boots walked under her as her feet slid into them, turning them their original, trademark blue. She stopped at the door to the bathroom and crossed her legs, sitting in mid air. A towel came by and streched itself across her lap as she waited for exactly five minutes. 

Robin stepped out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel, and was greeted by a humming Raven. "Morning... you seem happy," he observed. She looked up at him and winked.

"Looks like it's gonna be a beautiful day..."

* * *

Okay, I definitely need to get the hang of this more. This is theumpteenth time I posted this chapter because the first time it looked creepy, and the others I messed up. 

Here's my preview:

"What happened to, 'I can't take you to see Enid tomorrow, Karyan, I've got training.' Training my-"

"Shut it. Robin decided to postpone, is all."

Please, review... I loved the first ones and I'll try to do better next time. 'Til then.


	3. Breakfast's Dessert

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

This is NOT Robin/Raven. There is no Robin/Raven in this whatsoever. Prince V, don't worry. I can't say much without giving the story away, but don't worry.

Momomi, totally. That's the only thing I have trouble with. Words like those are not my forte. Of course I'll reread, but the human brain makes automatic corrections, so it's difficult to catch those kinds of mistakes. It would really help if I DID have spellcheck, though.

Inu-don't-love-kikio, I don't know what you mean. Raven said that just to imitate Robin, when she had said he seemed happy and he had replied by saying "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day..."

Karsin, thanks. A lot, really. I decided to start with something small and try to make it significant. There's a little bit of personal experience too, but I wasn't thinking of that when I wrote this. You just now made me realize it, sort of.

Bogbrush, I don't know what's a big word to you or not. I use things as they come to me, though I can imagine coulrophobia was one of them. It just means fear of clowns.

I tried the links to the screenshots in my profile and they didn't wooorrrrkkkkk. SORRY. Okay, just go to It's in 'Nevermore', I believe.

Wind Lane, blame that on my addiction to Dean Koontz, then. Thanks for the tip. I loved your writing, so I will use them. :)

SpiderSquirrel, thank you. I appreciate all the compliments and words of encouragement I've gotten so far. You guys rock. Nice name, by the way. smile

Before you start to yell at me, THERE IS A REASON AS TO WHY BEAST BOY COOKS MEAT IN THIS. I DO NOT WANT ANY FLAMES ON THAT, SO JUST _LEAVE IT **ALONE**_ FOR NOW. It seems pretty obvious to me, but if it doesn't to you, you'll find out later on in the story. It's part of the plot, so, NO FLAMES. At least... not on that.

I caught a little mistake that wasn't so obvious in the beggining of the last chapter. Instead of putting 'ceased', I put 'seized'. It's not a gramatical error like I expected it would be. I thought the correct way was to put 'ceased functioning' instead of 'ceased to function'. I can be used both ways, though.

Okay, preview: Robin postpones training. And that's all I'm saying. Let's just say someone takes advantage of the extra time... Sinciput just basically means forehead, just to let you know.

* * *

The door hissed open and the living room came into view. Down the stairs and to the left were the rest of the Titans, looking like they were about ready to attack the meals in front of them, or the person who wasn't sitting. All expulsed heavy sighs as their fellow Titaness came to join them. They all seemed happy to see her. Too happy. 

"What's going on?" Wondered Raven. She turned her attention to Robin as he breathed a small 'finally' and was about to question the boy when Cyborg spoke for all.

"Well, it's about time!" He shouted, throwing glares in Beast Boy's direction. "Grass stain here wouldn't let us eat until you got here. He even kept slapping our hands away with his tentacles! You know, I don't know what..." Raven directed her gaze towards Beast Boy, who was leaning on the table on his right palm. He grinned stupidly at her and she gave a half smile back.

"Hungry?" He asked, holding out a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon to her. "Made it myself..." Raven almost rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's mock temptive voice and the way he wriggled her eyebrows at her.

"Thought I told you I don't eat fake meat," she responded coolly.

"It's not fake." Nearly laughing at the way Raven widened her eyes, Beast Boy waited to hear her verbal reaction. ¿Beast Boy? Cooking **real** meat?

"What's the occasion?" 'This I have to know,' she thought while looking over at Cyborg. He was stuffing his face with pork as if it was going to sprout legs and run away from him, just like Raven had suspected. He seemed to have forgotten all about the way he had been deprived of his precious food this morning, but his subconscious was with no dubiety already planning on getting the green changeling back some time in the near future.

"Just a thank you," he shot back kindly.

"For what?" She queried, now walking toward the matter of black and purple in front of her. She looked over at the other Titans, glad that they seemed oblivious to her little conversation with Beast Boy. Snapping her fingers, she watched as they all floated one inch off their seats only to touch back down one space to the right along with their food and beverages. Raven chuckled inwardly when they didn't notice. 'How observant.'

"For being you," said Beast Boy casually, now face to face with his teammate.

Raven raised a questioning eyebrow. "How so?"

"Last night. You didn't-" Even though they weren't paying attention, Raven really didn't find it necessary to risk the other Titans finding out about her and Beast Boy's midnight chat as she covered his mouth with black energy.

"Shh... lower." And she removed the bind.

"Right. Even though I'm me and you're you, you didn't shut yourself off like you usually do," he explained. "You didn't shut yourself off, and you did it all for me." He grinned. "For that I am truly thankful." And he killed it... bowing before her like an attendant to his queen. He looked up at her, keeping his back bent. "And honored. And delighted. And- What was that thing Starfire said we 'most were' when you told us all about-"

"Humbled." Raven really didn't want to hear that name again.

"Yeah, right." He stood up straight and started walking with her plate around the table to his seat when her hand slipped into his free right one and tugged slightly. He turned to look at her expectantly.

"Hey Beast Boy, what goes on in midnight, stays at midnight." She smiled slightly, quickly taking her hand from his. 'That was a little unnecessary.'

He retributed her affections with a toothy grin of his own. "Only at midnight, huh? Alright, I can work with that," he stated, watching as her smile actually became observable. "At least it's not once in a blue moon like it used to be." Encouraged by her bright eyes, he continued. "I mean, I've only hugged you like, what, three times before? And two out of three I either caught you by surprised or forced you." She went on ahead of him, surpressing a giggle. It didn't matter though, because she new he'd gotten the picture.

"I'm me and you're you?" Raven said as they sat down to eat, watching as Beast Boy stared dully at his fried tofu and smart bacon.

He looked at her in a confused manner. "It seemed like a nice way to sum it up in one sentence." Raven felt her stomach fluster as she caught sight of the little fang and she directed her attention to the food on her plate, keeping him from seeing her blush. Cautiously, she raised a strip of bacon to her lips. After all, this could still be smart bacon. She just had to eat it, though; Beast Boy had spent time on this. As if reading her thoughts, Beast Boy said, "It's real."

Raven gave the smallest smile Beast Boy had ever seen and continued. Indeed, it was true bacon. Okay, this was getting a little too creepy. First the outburst, then the confession, and now the bacon. Sure... Everything was normal.

* * *

"So that is the true meaning of the term 'PMSing'?" Asked Starfire innocently. 

"Yes," said a very sweaty Robin. "But I suggest you go to Raven if you want more information. She's the one who actually has to go through it." Starfire's expression went from enlightened to confused.

"But I had already asked Raven and she said to come to you." Robin looked with a glare towards Raven, who was listening intently to whatever Beast Boy was saying. His eyes widened when she smiled and said something in response. Weird. Anyways, he'd get her back later. Maybe he would make her do the grocery shopping today instead of Cyborg. He grinned evily at the thought as his mind started working on a cruel list of groceries and _other_ items.

* * *

The Titans continued talking about random things for the next couple of minutes, each enjoying each other's company in peace. All the while, Beast Boy popped up with punch lines and Raven just supressed the urge to roll her eyes. She took a look at her tea, which she had not yet taken even the smallest sip from, and wondered if it would be more sugar than the actual tea. Preparing herself, she lifted the mug in her hands. 'Here goes...' 

Her eyes widened before she looked over at Beast Boy. "Lemon Zinger, my favorite. How'd you know?"

"It's always on the grocery list."

"There's the exact amount of sugar I prefer, though."

"Yeah," Beast Boy blushed. "I've noticed you only put a teaspoon and a half when you make your tea in the morning." Shocking...

"Hm... I didn't know you were that observant," Raven admitted.

"Me neither. I guess you never realize you realize things until you pay attention. It makes you realize." Raven bit back the urge to slap him. Why did he always have to start out good, then kill it? How annoying.

"Ey, B. Did you know that Wicked Scary 2.5 is coming out on DVD and video in the next two weeks or so?"

"Totally, dude. I can't wait. They say it's the best one yet. Too bad we couldn't go while it was in theatres... Sometimes I hate my job. Why is it called two and a half and not three?" Cyborg snickered.

"Probably because- Hey, Rae, why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"Starfire is in my seat."

"Whatever." Cyborg resumed his snickering. "Anyways, that's probably because throughout most the movie, there are only half humans running around." Raven shuddered as Beast Boy breathed 'nice one' in between guffaws. They were half human and not in her way either. Ugh...

As Cyborg and Beast Boy continued their little conversation, Raven grabbed her meditation book from her stack near the couch and began to read.

* * *

'It has to be here somewhere...' It had been ten minutes and Raven was getting frustrasted. She pointed to the book again and watched the pages carefully as the passed by. Raven never paid any attention to her other chakras, mainly because her powers revolved around the brow. Another rationale was the irritable fact that the other chakras dealed with her... _emotions..._ Letting out a soft gasp as she finally spotted what she had been searching for, she quickly motioned for the book to flip back it's pages. There. An outline of a person filled the page, seven colorful dots trailing from the top of the dome to the base of the spinal cord. Sighing with both relief and disgruntlement at not having found what she had been looking for earlier, she began to read the next page, matching the spots to their descriptions. 'Let's see, the crown chakra... brow... throat... chakra...' 

"Hey, Raven." She clenched her teeth. Just because last night _occured_ didn't mean his voice at times like these was not completely vexatious. "Watcha readin'?"

"Book," replied Raven curtly.

"On what...?" Asked Beast Boy, egging her on.

Raven almost growled. "Meditation."

Seeing the expression on her face, Beast Boy's mood darkened. So, he was still annoying? It would still be the same between them, even after all that had come about? He gave Raven a black look. "Wow. Very informative." The girl gave him a glare that sent chills down his spine and, feeling guilty, Beast Boy hurriedly rummaged his mind for a cover up. "So... um... why meditation? I mean, I thought you were a pro at that kind of stuff."

Raven's gaze shifted back to her book as she continued searching for the right chakra. Why couldn't these things just be written in paragraphs or different colors? No, there had to be pages and pages with nothing at all but words. Same font, size, style, etc. "I just needed to learn more about my other chakras." Feeling the blank look the changeling gave her, she turned to face him. "You know..." she said, tapping the gem on her forehead lightly.

"So there's more than one ashbma sharba?" Beast Boy asked, desperately hoping he had gotten it right. Raven would be totally impressed.

Judging by the smirk on her face, he hadn't. "It's just chakra, Beast Boy." Raven flipped back to the page with the outlined figure, indicating a purple stud at the center of it's forehead. "The ashna chakra, more commonly known as the brow chakra, is only one of the chakras in my body. Another name for it is the Third Eye, everything beyond physical existence. Beyond the five senses, your mind. It is characterized mostly with intuition and insight." She glanced at Beast Boy to see him mouth an 'oh' before proceeding. "The crown chakra is your sense of being in the world." She pointed to the uppermost mark on the figure, which was hued a light fuchsia, and began reading on the next page. "'This Chakra is associated directly with dealings of the mind and spirit. It is also is deeply tied to the exploration of one's consciousness and place in space and time.'"-_And right now, you're not doing a very good job with that.-_ "It's where you believe your place in the world is. You know how some days you just feel taller?"

"That's a little hard for me, but I see what you mean." Out of the corner of her I, Raven observed as Beast Boy seemed to hesitate. Then, after a moment's consideration, he slowly lifted himself with his hands so he could look at the top of Raven's head, obviously searching for a jewel.

"The chakra isn't the gem, Beast Boy," said Raven so suddenly it made the boy drop to his sitting position unintentionaly. "I don't have these things all over my body. Don't you think you would've seen them already? They're points of energy that exist in every person's body. I have them, as do you. Close your eyes."

Doing as directed, Beast Boy shut his lids and waited for something to happen. Soon he felt Raven's thumb press gently against his forehead. A strange and uncomfortable feeling shot through his sinciput nerves, making his eyebrows furrow and causing all of his concentration to move to the spot Raven was messaging. He reopened his eyes as he felt her remove her hand from him slowly. Pressing his lower palm against his chakra, he aggressively attempted to rub the creepy feeling away.

"Aaaaahhhhgg... Wonder what it feels like to feel like this everyday."

"I had expected that would be your reaction. You get used to it; all it does is make me concentrate better. If I would have done it longer, you might have enjoyed it."

"Oh." Beast Boy studied the picture until his eyes fell on the mark at the figure's lower abdomen and he pointed to it. "What's that one, then? I felt something weird there... um... when we were..."

Raven looked over at him, his eyes meeting hers. Why did he make it sound like they'd been having sex? Suddenly a thought popped into her head. 'This is going to be fun.' "Uh... sexuality."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and a sick feeling crept into his stomach. His face paled and he placed a hand on the table to steady himself. Regaining some of his senses didn't help, and at the time, he would rather have fainted. It felt and looked like someone had implanted a red light beneath the skin of his cheeks, giving him the famous Christmas look.

"Don't worry; I felt it too. This chakra is the chakra of giving and receiving. You feel it during moments of harmony, so it must have just been the way our bodies were connected." She pointed to a place on one of the next pages. "See? Read." Beast Boy took the book in his hands and did as he was told.

_The naval chakra is located in the lower abdomen. This chakra is associated with the acts of giving and receiving, and is tied into the more physical feelings of love, passion, and sexuality. The feeling of pleasure is also linked with this chakra, so one may feel focus and feedback in this chakra during moments of harmony, generosity, group creativity and selflessness. Color: Orange; Gems: Amber, Coral._

Beast Boy seemed relieved as his shoulders slumped visibly. "Oh! Ok... so... why did you- I mean- why- sexuality- first?"

Raven chuckled lightly. "Oh. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you thought that. It's funny when you blush; you look like something 'Christmas.'"

He stared at her. "Evil... GENIUS!"She nearly fell back in surprise as Beast Boy lifted her hand for a high five. "Raven, you totally rock! Wow, Ravey, never knew you had it in you." Raven studied him. She wouldn't hear the end of this, would she?

"There's a lot about me you don't know about." She leaned her head to her left as she watched his face fall. Hearing her say it was only a confirmation of what he had inwardly feared since the day he went inside her head. He knew nothing about her. She was right there, living with him in his own hom-

"Attention Titans." Everyone looked up at their leader, who was standing in front of them on the opposite side of the breakfast table. "I have decided to postpone this morning's training session until noon. So... It'll be a noon training session, I guess... Oh, and Beast Boy? Just because you did the favor of cooking breakfast today doesn't mean anyone's going to forget today is _your_ day to do the dishes."

"Aww..." Beast Boy whined. "Do I have to?" Robin rolled his eyes; typical green squirt response.

"Yes. _Unless_, of course, anyone else wants to volunteer to do it for you." In a heartbeat, they were gone. Starfire's giggling, Cyborg's rambling, Raven's razzing. He glanced past Robin to see them all on the couch, keeping their distances and going about their business. "Darn superhero speed."

As he dried the dishes, Beast Boy continued on with his thoughts from before. He didn't know anything about her other than she's sixteen, taller than him and has cool hair. He really needed to know more about her, to find out stuff that other people around him knew. Everyone had their own connection to Raven, something special to talk about with her. That is, everyone but him. The fact that he knew about Trigon and Malchior didn't count. This needed to be something more... _personal_. Everyone but him, and he just about had enough of this. "Time to fix this."

Bowl and cloth in hand, he marched into the living room where the other Titans were lazily hanging out, enjoying their time of sleepless rest. He approached Raven, who was reading, or trying to, while drowning out the sound of Starfire's squealing as Cyborg got his butt kicked by Robin on Game Station. He watched as Raven took a sip of her refilled tea and decided to get straight to the point. Besides, Raven might be able to tune everything else out, but nobody could ignore Starfire's voice. It was on a different harmonic level.

"Hey, Raven, wanna go out with me?" Time stopped. A screech and a crash could be heard as the other boys' cars rammed into whatever obstacles on the track; Starfire's giggling ceased exsistence; everyone held their breaths. What king of joke was Beast Boy trying to play? Didn't he know Raven would literaly _skin him alive_?

Raven simply slowered the mug from her lips slowly, and _slowly_ turned to look at Beast Boy, who was standing to her left on the opposite side of the semicircular couch. Finally getting the idea, he held up his hands in front of him defensively.

"No, no, no! Not like that. I mean, just for a dessert type thing. I kind of needed to talk to you." His hands tightened around the bowl. It could be used as a shield.

Raven raised an eyebrow as she stood to face him. "Dessert, Beast Boy? At breakfast?" She watched his face collapse as he searched for an acceptable comeback, which was nearly impossible with Raven, icy queen of comebacks.

"Well, I just thought that, well- I needed to talk- and- uh- well- since we weren't-" Beast Boy put a finger into the collar of his shirt as he began to sweat. "Now would be the perfect time to- uh- I- geez- nevermind." He turned around and started to walk away, slumping forward exaggeratedly, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Who said I said no?" Instantly lightening, Beast Boy started to jump around.

"Really? Ok! I'll go get my card. I'll be right back." He skipped up and out the door and the other Titans marveled at how stupid the grass stain could look when happy.

* * *

Midnight Melodies of the Unexpected ! go read it 

Quick fact: Press ctrl b for bold, ctrl i for italics, and ctrl u for underline. It'll make your life easier. wink

Okay, I know what my review was for last chapter and I know it wasn't in here. Sorry, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. It isn't fair to you and I shouldn't let

1. the fact that I missed my PSATs because I overslept and have to take the SATs with no idea what it's going to be like because I didn't cother to take my PSATs before.

2. I have an interactions and something else essay due in religions of the world or something like that

3. a project in creative writing

4. a low C in physics

5. a book report in history

6. all my other day-to-day and activities

get in the way. :)

Notice: The italicized part from the bookBeast Boywas reading I copied of from along with the part Raven was reading to him. Finally something she can talk about with him.

Oh, and go to to see some real cool BBRae fan art. Check out Emi's work; it's the best. Especially 'Torn Together'.


	4. Breakfast's Dessert Part 2

Alright, some of the words I typed in the last chapter didn't appear for some creeped up reason. The good thing, though, was that they were only in my A/N and not in the actual story. However I am getting the hang of this.

BrokenNevermore, you should start out with _The Taking, _the paperback one with the golden cover is prettier by the way. It's the one I'm reading now, and there is some really creepy stuff in that one. Another thing is that the main character is a girl, allowing us girls to connect to it more. _Forever Odd'_s coming out in November, and I can't wait. Some other cool ones are _Dark Rivers of the Heart_ and _Seize the Night_.

SpiderSquirrel, no I don't. I go to a regular public high school, and the interactions essay is for history. I had to learn all about Islam, which I had no interest in doing. munches on cookie

Moonfire of darknes, that's not very informative.

Teen Inc. is just a magazine I made up, so I do own it.

I made a mistake in the second chapter. Instead of putting 'ceased to function' I put 'seized to function.' It wasn't a grammar mistake like I thought it would be. I was thinking 'ceased functioning' would be the proper way to word it, but it can work either way.

To everyone else: You're AWESOME.

Okay, on with the rest of Breakfast's Dessert.

* * *

They were at a nice place; a small eatery with an outdoor area. Taking a seat at one of the red round tables, Beast Boy signaled a very perky waitress. Raven took her seat across from Beast Boy, placing her elbows on the table and folding her hands together in front of her. 

"Hey, what would you guys like?" A brunette, looking about the same height as Raven, stood in front of them with a pencil and a writing pad.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. "Two small cones?" He received a slight nod.

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry," said Beast Boy and Raven at the same time.

"Is that all?" As silence followed, the waitress just decided to leave. "Okay, I'll be right back." And she walked off.

Stunned, Beast Boy stared at Raven, who was just looking at him expectantly. "_You_ like strawberry ice cream?"

"_Yeah_, it's my favorite," said Raven, dragging out the yeah in a what's-the-big-deal way. Beast Boy smiled at her like she had just laughed at one of his jokes and called him funny.

"Cool! Mine too! I didn't know you liked something I liked. Dude, that is so totally awesome!" Surpressing a sigh, Raven tried to make conversation.

"So, what's your second favorite?"

His smile widened. "Piña colada, you?"

"Rum, for milkshakes." She cocked her head to the left in a cute little way when he stared at her bewilderingly. "Non-alcoholic." Beast Boy sighed in total relief, bringing a frown to Raven's face. "You didn't actually think I'd... did you?"

He simply shrugged. "I don't know you that well." Ouch. Did he really think she'd do something illegal? Well, she did, but that doesn't mean he had to think of her that way. He didn't know. Reaching across the table, Beast Boy closed a gloved hand around Raven's wrist, causing her to flinch slightly and her arm to tense. "But that is why we're here, isn't it?"

"Here's your-" The waitress stopped dead at seeing Beast Boy's hand on Raven's arm. "Order..." Quickly, Raven pulled her arm from under Beast Boy's grasp and reached for her light pink dessert. She sneered at it and rolled her eyes. It was nearly decorated with a whipped cream twirl and a nice, boiled cherry on top. To Raven, it looked more like a sundae than a cone. Shaking her head at the brown-haired girl, she reached into the side of her cloak and pulled out three nicely folded singles. Gently, she slipped it inside the left pocket of the waitress's apron, who in turn smiled brightely at her and whispered a small "thanks Rae" before walking away.

"Does she know you?" Asked Beast Boy skeptically, looking at the waitress's back as she sauntered off to meet a newly arrived couple.

"Who doesn't?" Replied Raven, seemingly disinterested. "Do you want this cherry? I hate these things."

"So do I. Just put it on a napkin or something. You know, it was real nice of you to tip her." 'Especially when the tip is more than the cost of the food,' he added in his mind. He watched as Raven took a napkin from it's holder. She smiled slightly and reached out a hand for his cherry. He eyed it, confused. "Anyway, what you said earlier about me not knowing much about you- oh! Here you go, thanks. I didn't know what you were waiting for- when you said that it really got to me." Raven stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Beast Boy's quick changes between subjects. "I mean, all of the Titans seem to have something they can talk to you about. Me? I'm just an impish little elf who doesn't know anything. In your eyes, at least. I want that to change."

Raven smiled. "It will." Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the smiling face of the queen of perkiness.

"Need anything else?" Beast Boy looked at the waitress's hand. She was _touching_ Raven. Not even he could _touch_ Raven without making sure she wouldn't kill him first.

"No, thanks. Just the bill, please. Anything for you, Beast Boy?"

"Nah, uh, water, and uh... Raven why is she _touching_ you?" Okay, the 'thanks Rae' was creepy enough. This... was just... WAY out of bounds. Perky immediately removed her hand from Raven's shoulder and blushed. Raven smiled at her reassuringly.

"That's alright," she said. "She's paid to be friendly. See?" She nodded to a table on the far left side of the outdoor area, indicating a light blonde waitress pratically sitting on top of one of her male customers.

"But I thought she was only supposed to be friendly like that towards the guys." 'And at Hooters.' Beast Boy's eyes widened as the two girls stared at him.

Perky then smiled slyly. "I can do that if you want."

Beast Boy put his hands up in front of him. "No! I mean, not that I don't want... I-um- I'll just go to the, um, rest... room... right... now. Hehe, be right back... Raven... And.. uh.. scratch the water." He then stood and turned around, walking into his chair and knocking it over. He propped it back up and hastily made his way towards the entrance. As he approached the door, he was unable to restrain himself and looked back, nearly crying at realizing that both girls had been watching him, both looking as if they were about to burst into fits of irrepressible laughter.

"Yep, that's Beast Boy," said Raven as soon as the indicated was no longer in her range of vision.

"No wonder Terra dumped him," returned the waitress, reaching for the cherries still on the napkin.

"Just don't say it in front of him," Raven replied with the slightest hint of condolence in her voice. "Knowing him, I'd say he's still extremely sensitive about that."

"Oh, and just how _well_ do you know him?" The girl, no more than eighteen, took Beast Boy's seat across Raven and shot a roguish grin in her direction.

"Get. your. mind. out of the gutter, darling. It's nothing like that and you know it. We just have known each other long enough. I've lived with him for several years, so I'm bound to know something like that. Don't you have that new table to waitress?"

The girl's cheery exihibition no longer complied with the restaurant's shtick and she acted as if among longtime friends. "Kathreen is taking it for me. She's the new girl and she loves taking orders. Creep. Do you know what you're getting him for his birthday, yet?"

"I've thought about it, though I'm not exactly sure."

"Oh, well, anyways," and Raven grimaced. She knew what the young woman was going to say, and she knew the exact high-pitched tone she was going to use, too. "What happened to, 'I can't take you to see Enid tomorrow, Karyan, I've got training.' Training my-"

"Shut it. Robin decided to postpone, is all." Raven _hated_ the high-pitched voice, especially when she was the one being accused of making a false promise or statement. Enid didn't know better, though. She did, only she didn't care, so that immediately made Raven unable to punish. Darn. She had known Enid for quite some time now, and had been friends with her since the day they had met at her 'depressing' cafe three months ago. Looking into her challenging aventurine eyes, she couldn't help but muse how Enid's name had everything to do with her. Enid, meaning quiet woman or soul. The girl's creamy, leather-brown hair shown brightly in the sun, sending glares into Raven's eyes. Enid was outgoing, but she never talked about herself or others. She was not one to gossip or state her opinions, much like Raven. She always said that her views were negligible to anyone but herself, and sharing them would only cause unwanted confusion.

Damalis, meaning 'one who gentles'. The woman was the most caring person Raven had ever come across. Sure, Starfire was warm-hearted in her cute little way, but Enid was one to nurture. She would always be playing with someone's hair or stroking their cheek as they talked. Sometimes, Raven found it uncomfortable, but Enid had gradually learned where to keep the lines. Whenever she would go to her house, Enid would pamper her, asking if she wanted this or if she wanted that. With an inward smile, she remembered the first time she had gone over to Enid's small apartment.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Milk?"

"Not really."

"Well, what do you want, then?"

"Do you have any tea?"

The girl looked down. "No, not really."

Not wanting to upset the girl, Raven decided on milk. When she received it, it was luke warm and sweetened perfectly. Enid had sat next to her on the floor, arms resting on the coffee table, and watched her. When Raven finished, she had a mustache, which Enid had wiped away like a mother cleaning off a child's face after dinner. Ha, Starfire would love her. Raven would introduce them, soon.

Finally, Stillman, meaning quiet and gentle. Enid was never one to have a temper. Never in the three months that she had known her had Raven seen Enid get mad at anyone. The girl simply didn't care. To her, as long as the other was happy, so was she. The not so good thing was, Raven had taken to saying things like 'love' and 'suave' whenever near her.

Smiling clandestinely once again, Raven said the name aloud, paying close attention as the words rolled off her tongue. "Enid Damalis Stillman." It had everything to do with calm. What a good mantra that would make.

The girl looked at her, confused, but immediatly brushed it off. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you think that's a little trite?"

"Sure it is, but that doesn't mean I can't use it. Anyway, I think I see why Robin postponed your little training session today." Seeing as Enid's eyes were staring right past her, Raven turned to look behind her. Inside the glass windows of the café across the street, a spiky-haired teen sat talking to a red-headed alien. "I knew they'd get together... publicly at least," she added, eyes still focused on the couple. "They look so cute."

"Just because they're out for iced cappuccinos doesn't mean they are together publicly," said Raven. "That just means they're out for iced cappuccinos."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't. I've been to the movies with Robin before. Does that mean _we_ are together?"

"No," said Enid in response. "There was some stuff in Teen Inc. about it though." Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Enid instantly cut her off. As if in secret, she whispered, "Look, the paparazzi. Assiduous, aren't they?" Raven looked and there was a white 1999 Chevrolet Astro Van parked in front of the café. She could see two photographers, no doubt working for Teen Inc., busily taking pictures of the two oblivious targets.

"You had better watch out too, Raven," the girl continued. "I know there'll never be anything between you and Beast Boy, but they don't." She was right. Raven knew the incognitos were not ones to draw pretty symbols on their vans and carry mics. To the people of Jump City, which hosted one of their many locations in California, they were known as the 'masters of the smokescreens'.

"We are superheros, NOT mooovie staaarss," Raven growled through gritted teeth.

"You might as well be. These people follow you guys around everywhere. They might know better than to ask you for your autograph or bother you while you're out, and some of them are even used to having you around, but that's about it. See?" With her eyes, she pointed to the inside area of the luncheonette, indicating a simple fan girl snagging pictures of her and Raven. "Ha-ha I'm right!"

"Beast Boy's aura is approaching," said Raven with a smirk. Enid frowned and got up, taking one last look at Raven before dropping her gaze and walking away. Raven knew why; Enid hated it that she and the others needed to be kept secret from the other Titans. She knew it was for her own good, but it still hurt her that she couldn't trust Raven's friends. But the Titans had two choices; the law and the crime. It was either one or the other, and they had chosen the law. It seemed, though, that one of them had chosen the crime. 'It's not a crime,' Raven tried to tell herself. 'It's family.'

Looking to the door leading inside, she could see Beast Boy as he held it open for a young couple with a child. The little boy suddenly screamed, shocking Beast Boy out of his skin. Having been trained for unexpected danger, Beast Boy immediatly began to look for the source of it, as did Raven.

"Look, mommy, it's Beast Boy!" The boy squealed in delight.

Raven exhaled loudly. Go ahead, just scare the crap out of her for absolutely no reason. She won't mind. No, not Raven. Even though they were out of earshot, she could tell the boy's mother was admonishing him for his little outburst. She could almost hear her saying it was rude to point. She saw Beast Boy kneel down before the child, comming face to face with him. That one smile, so true and honest, almost made Raven smile herself. The boy laughed as Beast Boy morphed into a parakeet, it's dark green feathers looking relatively normal, and started pecking carefully at his ears and nipping lightly at the collar of the kid's solid orange tee shirt. The boy jumped as he saw a giant doberman leap off his shoulder and land in front of him, chasing after his tail for a few moments before changing into a small kitten. More intently, Raven watched as Beast Boy leaned over to the child, human once again, and whispered something in his ear. Eyes instantly brightening, the child spoke back excitedly, but low enough to have his parents whisper to one another, wondering. She could hear the boy squeal again as Beast Boy's form grew.

Raven almost laughed as the green deinonychus growled, the boy instantely behind his mother's legs. Beast Boy hurriedly changed back, striped tail remaining a few seconds longer. He was so considerate; so well with children. She smiled; if she got close to any child, save Karyan, they'd probably mistake her for a monster. Finally, Beast Boy was handed a notepad and a pen. So, they know better than to ask for signatures? Raven smirked.

As he came back, Raven was still thinking. Intrigued, really. How could he be so good with kids? He made it seem like an easy task. If _she_ ever got close to one of them...

"Hey, Raven...?" The teen turned to face him, eyes completely void of all emotion. "I went ahead and paid the bill inside. You wanna get going? Practice starts in about a half hour, so..." She just sort of stared at him. "Uh... Raven?"

"How do you do it, Beast Boy?" He looked at her, confused and chagrined. He had done something wrong, hadn't he? Was it about the little incident from earlier? Had he embarrassed her in front of the waitress?

"D-Do what?"

"Deal so well with children." His gaze never leaving hers, he sighed in relief. Still, deep befuddlement was spelled out all over his face in big bold letters. A mocking, bitter smile broke out in Raven's face, sending him even more into mystification. "If I came close to any child, they would probably run away screaming."

Beast Boy comtemplated this for a moment, or seemed to at least, until finally speaking up. "It's your hood."

"What do you mean?" She had been expecting him to say it wasn't true, that she'd do great with children. She had already prepared a scornful remark.

"You look so pretty with it off, yet so intimidating with it on, because you can still see your eyes," he replied with confidence in his voice.

"Oh," she replied, flabbergasted. He hadn't thought on that, yet he had the answer on the tip of his tongue. Maybe it was true, then. Wait! Did he just call her- "Pretty?"

"Uh... Yeah." He offered a small, bashful grin, causing her to turn away, blushing slightly. Suddenly, her face darkened. 'He didn't mean it, and I'm not going to let the dog bite me twice,' she thought, and stood up quickly.

"Let's go." Her voice was a sound monotone and he could tell that his little comment had bothered her. Why, though? Whatever it was, even Beast Boy knew that now was not a good time to ask.

"Midnight. Yes, midnight." Then she had seemed more inclined to open up than to shut herself off. He quickly pushed back thoughts of Robin as they appeared.

"Hmm?" Raven looked to Beast Boy.

"Oh, nothing. Just... talking to myself. We didn't get much talking done, that's all. But I guess we could do that later." He instinctively put a hand behind his neck, as he always did around Raven. She had never noticed that he mainly did it around her, and if she did, she'd just think it was her intimidation. Raven looked up into the sky and began to climb towards it. She was upset with him; he had lied to her. No one deserved that, not even her. He might have done it just to make her happy, but it was still wrong to elude her that way. She looked down at the bustling Jump City streets. None of them were innocent; not one. In the distance she spotted the tower and raced towards it anxiously.

* * *

The common room door opened. Cyborg and Beast Boy played videogames, as always, whilst Starfire cheered them on. A knowing smile came to Raven's face, for she could tell Starfire was secretely hoping Cyborg lost. She always played winner and Beast Boy was usually a much easier opponent to handle. Shaking her head unapprovingly, she made her way to Robin, who was sitting on the yellow and gray booth by the stereo. She held back a snicker, for she could tell the boy was deep in thought. Her lips close to his ears, she prepared herself not to laugh. 

"Robin!" Her voice was quiet but forceful, knocking the masked Titan out of his trance with a jolt. He turned back to her with a glare.

"Yes?" He managed to grind out.

"I ran out of my special tea today, so I'm going to go ahead and shop in Cyborg's place. Marty-Mart doesn't carry the Celestials anymore, so I'll have to run over to Jackson's to get some. Go ahead and have pizza while I'm gone, and I'll just stop by in a café along the way. Give me your list." Robin just stared at her for a while, wondering how she could have made his job easier ten-fold. Aww, but he wanted to hear her complain. Brushing it off, he grinned maliciously as he reached into his pocket for his incredibly evil list.

"Cyborg already has the rest of them. Thanks, Raven, we'll be sure to save you a slice."

"Alright, see you later then." Raven placed a hand on his shoulder as a goodbye and went ahead to retrieve the lists from Cyborg. Starfire sat next to the tin man, busily pressing buttons. Determination flashed across her eyes as she fought for first place. Raven stood next to Cyborg on the other side of the couch and directed her gaze to Starfire. She focused her eyes on the girl's hands. Suddenly, the buttons Starfire wasn't paying attention to with her eyes started to glow black. She had learned this trick from Robin once by watching him play, and if she could just do it right. Seconds before the finish line, Cyborg's opponent zoomed ahead of him, taking the lead and the win.

"You passed me? How'd you pass me?"

"Woohoo! Go Starfire, go Starfire! Iiitt's your birthday."

"Indeed, friend Beast Boy, it is my day of birth." The smile on Starfire's face couldn't have been brighter.

"Alright, Star, you win," Cyborg admitted. He only did this when Starfire won, for if it had been anyone else, he would've demanded a rematch.

"Cyborg."

"Yeah, Rae? Where've you been? I haven't seen you all day."

She shrugged. "Just in my room. I need your lists. I'm going to get the groceries today since I need to get something, so you'll be able to play more videogames."

"Thanks, Rae. Here you go." Cyborg opened up a compartment in his chest a took out three neatly folded lists. He stopped to look her over while she took the papers from his metal hand. "You okay? You don't look too good."

Raven glared at him. "Thanks."

"No, I meant, you look sad." Raven indeed did look a bit gloomy. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. Pretty? Who was he trying to kid?

"I'm not. Just a little spent from training is all. Besides the fact that I now have to go all the way to Jackson's, nothing is bothering me." Her monotone seemed tired.

"If you're sure. Congratulations on advancing a level." Beast Boy's voice floated over to them in an annoying way, preventing Cyborg from studying Raven any longer, much to her relief. She hated being tested.

"Cyborg, hurry up. The Secret Life of a Middle-Aged Woman is on!" Raven couldn't help but wonder if her teammates were really right in the head. She could understand Starfire's interest in the personal life of regular earthlings, if that show could even be catagorized as such, but how many teenaged boys would want to watch a forty-five year old tackle life in her own unique little way? On the screen was a man of about forty with a woman no more than thirty-five, no doubt not the main characters.

"Creep," insulted the man.

"Jerk," the woman retaliated.

"Weirdo."

"Self-conceited braggart."

"You don't look so good in those pink pijamas."

"You don't look so good at all."

"Short, heartless beast person!"

"Gullible, over-emotional, gay person! You make me nauseous!"

"You make me sick!"

"Jerk!"

"Creep!"

"Self-conceited...!"

Raven rolled her eyes. How they could stand such things, she'd never know. She couldn't even take it and she was a girl. Feeling a tug at her heart, she walked over to the huge window that covered most of Titan's Tower. Did they even see her as a girl? 'Shh... Just don't think about it.' And she disappeared into the afternoon sky as a black ball of energy taking the shape of a bird.

* * *

Raven pushed herself through the flocks of people, eager to arrive at her destination. She stopped in front of a dark alley to look around and, making sure no one was looking, she hurried in. Little did she know, however, that there was someone watching as she went in through a side door. 

As she shut the door behind her, the familiar sound of a bell rang through her ears. It had been annoying at first, but now it was just expected. The space was void save for the rusted chain, which jung three feet from the ceiling, that she knew would be there. Reaching her hand in front of her, she gave it a slight tug. The lights flickered on and a familiar voice drifted to her.

"Password?"

"Must you ask me this every time?"

"Access granted."

She heard the click and opened the door, shutting it quickly behind her.

* * *

Robin stood, shame-faced, as he stared out the window at the busy city below. 

"Is something the matter, Robin?" Starfire's sweet voice drifted to him over the loud noises of the televesion, which was now portraying music videos with vulgar lyrics and dry sex. Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped on the couch, dancing to the beat.

"Yes." Starfire's eyes widened. He never actually admitted it when something was wrong, and she usually had to pry it out of him. Taken aback, she pressed forward, thankful that her job had now been made easier.

"May I ask specifically what it is?" He turned to face her.

"It's no big deal."

"It obviously is, Robin, if you are to be this way because of it."

Standing behind him, Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's Raven."

"Raven?"

"Yeah. I got mad at her this morning and ended up doing something I shouldn't have done. Now I feel so guilty."

"What did you do to her, Robin?" He could sense the repressed agitation in Starfire's voice. To her, nobody messed with her friends, not even other friends.

"Nothing yet. I just made a list of things for her to buy."

"And why do you feel this way?" She demanded.

"Because the list is way too embarrassing, and knowing the public, they'll probably excoriate her for weeks on that. Raven keeps her vows, Starfire. She will buy them."

"Strange. What could Raven buy that would make her 'ruin her rep' with the public eyeball? I know what our vows were, Robin, but do you think she will actually keep them in a situation that could do such damage to her?"

"Because of Beast Boy, we have to buy everything that's on the list. He made it into a whole big thing and now it's paying."

"And what could be on the list that Raven might not want to buy?" Robin turned to her, eyes cast down to the floor.

"Snorfgahs." Starfire's eyes widened once again as he grazed past her. How could he do such a thing to friend Raven?

* * *

Smooth darkness brushed against her eyes. She stood still for a moment, inhaling the familiar scent of an old, dusty basement as it drifted past her nose in the air. She counted three steps ahead of her, as if following directions in a treasure map, and climbed carefully down the stairs ahead. After thirty-seven steps, her boots met level ground. Down the hall she could see a small flicker of light, and she knew better than to knock on the door once she reached it. Instead, she kneeled down, opening the small pet door at the bottom. She reached forward, her fingers coming in contact with the string hanging from the ceiling. Lightly, she tugged on it. 

Nothing happened. She tugged on it twice, barely hearing the ding of the bell two rooms over.

Nothing. Once again, she tugged.

"Password," came the voice, bored as ever.

"Just open the stupid door."

"Yes, ma'am." The voice answered quickly, having the slight quality of fear in it's timbre, and the door creaked open. "Hey, Rave." The door opened to reveal a young man, around Raven's age, with dyed red hair that was almost pink. "Hey, Dirk."

"Zack and the others are waiting for you in the usual room. I've got shift until seven today." Raven nodded and walked past him, but the boy held her back. Feeling a warm hand wrap around her upper arm, she turned her attention back to Dirk. "Karyan hasn't been eating much lately. You should know the reason. Careful." Raven had become used to being touched by Dirk. He didn't mean to seem so intimidating, it was just his way of being. He would often place a hand on Raven's shoulder while talking to her, and no matter how many times she shrugged it off, it always wound up there again anyways.

"Way to make me feel guilty. I just think she needs to be hanging out with people her age; teenage emotions are too much for her." Dirk took his hand from Raven's arm and placed it on her shoulder. He offered a nod and knowing it was of gratitude, Raven turned and continued. She reached the other side of the room, the filthy green walls no longer sickening to her. It was empty except for the desk in the corner that had once been white. Dirk took a seat in the chair beside it and went back to his shift. Still iffy about touching the door with her hands, she used her powers to open it and crept inside, quickly shutting it behind her. This room was dimly ilumitated, with huge beanie chairs and dirty matresses spread all over the place. A few teenagers sat lazily, scattered around the room. Many were either indulging in conversation or had headphones and were listening to music. In the corner, a girl of about seven fained sleep in a green beanie.

"Hey, Rave." At this, the little head shot up. Blue eyes followed her skeptically as she made her way towards the possessor of the voice.

"Hey, Zack. What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Zack replied, inky black hair completely hiding one eye. His hands, stuffed into his pockets, revealed how callous the boy really was. Cryptic in every way, the mascara in his lashes still making Raven uncomfortable, he held a hand out to her. She took it, giving it a light shake. "Pity we have to greet like this."

Surpressing the urge to roll her eyes and walk away, Raven removed her hand from his. "How have things been going? I heard about the break in."

"Yeah. The police found out about our other base in Steel City. What sucks is that I'm already seventeen but have to stay here with Karyan to take care of her."

"You make it seem like she's a hindrance."

"Yeah."

"You also make it seem like she can't here us." Zack quickly turned to look at the little girl just in time to see her look away.

"The kids in Steel escaped. All except one. A thirteen-year-old boy was captured and is now being questioned. What sucks the most is that _he_ also has a little sister, eight I think, depending on him. They were taken to Springwell, just south of Steel. Police think they've headed north, past LA, but there are still some looking even around here." Zack studied Raven's face as she dropped her gaze to the floor. He knew she felt guilty about keeping quiet, but there was nothing he could do. "Raven, I'm sorry." She looked up to him, nothingness in her eyes. "I know you're afraid that your team might find out you've been helping us, and I know you've been feeling guilty for doing so, but I'd just like you to know we all really appreciate your help." Raven offered him a small smile before turning towards the girl in the corner. She walked forward a few steps before the girl shot up and ran over to her. Kneeling down, she opened her arms just in time for the girl to shoot into them, her own tiny arms holding Raven as tight as they could.

"Karyan, how nice to see you." The girl pulled back to look Raven in the eye, keeping her arms tight around Raven's neck.

"_You_ don't think I'm a hindrance?" Raven turned to glare at Zack, who literally felt himself shrink under her gaze. Not one to show feelings, he simply shrugged.

"Of course not, Karyan. Are you okay?"

"If _you_ don't think I'm a hindrance, Raven, then I'm fine." She smiled softly, shiny black hair falling over her right eye sleekly. Raven was starting to wonder if that was genetic. The kid's attention was aroused when she reached into her cloak.

"Look at what I got you..." She held out two closed fists. "But you have to guess which hand it's in."

The girl smiled brightly. "Okay, it's in this one." She pointed to Raven's left hand, which was crossed over her right one.

"Darn. Why do you have to be so lucky?" She asked, and the girl giggled. "Alright then, let's see." Uncrossing her hands, she held her left fist out in front of the girls face. The child held out her hands to catch whatever was going to fall but was surprised to see nothing when Raven opened her hand. Confused, she leaned her head to the side.

"Where is it?" Raven smiled.

"You have to look closer." Karyan leaned in to look at Raven's palm from below, and just when she got close enough, a tongue went out and licked her cheek. Startled, Karyan jumped back. She smiled like a child does when they receive a present they don't understand but know it's going to be good.

"What is it?" Raven's smile grew and she pointed her palm towards the unsuspecting Karyan, who's eyes widened just as a soft, heavy marble-colored cushion collided with her chest, sending her backwards into the huge beanie. Regaining her senses, Karyan shot up, wrapping her hands around the wiggling cushion. Wait. Wiggling... _cushion_? Turning innocent eyes towards the thing, she saw two eyes, holding the same characteristics, staring back.

"A puppy!" Effervescent, the girl hugged the dog close, grinning brightly at Raven.

"It's a golden retriever." The puppy yawned, keeping it's eyes on Karyan, no doubt unsure of what to do. Raven stood up and walked over, kneeling once again in front of Karyan. She reached out and stroked the puppy's fur. It looked at her and stopped, as if in a daze. _It's okay_, said a voice in it's head, and he relaxed, breaking out of his dream-like state. Turning to Karyan, it jumped up to lick her face. The girl giggled.

"I love it. Is it a boy?"

"Yep. And you can name it whatever you like." The child's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Hum-hum," Raven nodded.

"How about... Gunnar?"

"Gunnar?"

"It means bold warrior," she said confidently, scratching the puppy behind it's ear.

"I know, but how do _you_ know?"

"Someone wrote it on a wall. I saw it when I was running from the police. 'Gunnar- Bold Warrior'."

"Oh. And why call it that?"

"Because it will protect me like our parents never did." Seeing that the girl was not looking at her, Raven looked to her left to see Zack kneel down beside her.

"Oh..." She reached out to cup the child's cheek with her palms. "You know, just because your parents put you up for adoption doesn't mean they wanted to."

Karyan frowned, the puppy jumping off her lap to explore it's new home. "How do you know that?"

"No one wouldn't want to be the parents of a girl like you." Smiling slightly, Karyan jumped into Raven's arms, laying her head on her chest.

Intimidation crept into her nerves as the girl snuggled against the warmth that she supposedly had and, blushing, she looked down. Doing the only thing she could do at this moment, she carefully placed her arms around the small child, holding her loosely. The girl's lips were curved upward, her cheaks flushed. Her eyes closed, she looked so content just to be in Raven's arms. But why? What was so special about her? Maybe that she was the only one who cared. She was going against everything she stood for to help this girl out. But then again, Raven was one of three teenaged girls that Karyan actually knew, and the other two paid no heed to the growing soul. It was out of gratefulness and as soon as the girl was out of trouble, she would turn her back. She might not do it intentionally since she was only a child, but all Raven could think of then was that one single line. _I really apreciate all that you are doing for me, Raven._

Zack, deciding it was time to save Raven, spoke up.

"Now Karyan, you know the rules. I let Raven get you a puppy, but that means you're going to have to feed it, take care of it, clean it, yada yada yada. I do NOT want any 'presents' on the floor whatsoever. This place is dirty enough. Whenever that thing has to pee, you're the one who has to take it outside. Deal?"

Never showing the tiniest signs of action, the girl mumbled, "Deal. But you have to buy the food."

"Whatever." Karyan released Raven to go chase after the puppy, who was currently exploring the inside of a beat-up matress. "She really likes you," said Zack as Raven stood up from her kneeling position. "I wouldn't know what would be of her if you hadn't shown up. It's not true, though."

"What's not true?" Raven questioned, watching as Karyan tried to pick up Gunnar, who only kicked her and scurried away. Her faded and torn blue jeans, to big for her own good, caused her to trip and fall over into a large purple beanie. She simply smiled and went after her new friend again. That's what he would be to her, her only friend, besides Raven and Enid of course.

"Karyan was too young to remember." She immediately turned to face Zack and he could tell she was worried. "I was almost eleven when my father put me up for adoption. My mother was too drunk to care. I've always thought Karyan didn't need to know, but sooner or later I'm going to have to tell her."

"Just not now." Raven said, and it sounded more like an order to Zack, who looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"Of course."

"Are you okay?"

"People who care are weirdos. I can't change what happened, and I couldn't have possibly chosen which family I was born into. But I'm glad it all happened."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you some other day. Now it looks like your friends are trying to reach you." He indicated the clip on Raven's cloak, showing that it was blinking. Raven went over to the nearest corner of the room and pulled out her communicator.

"Raven here."

"Hey Raven it's Robin," came the voice over the communicator.

"Yeah, the smell of gel can't give it away from here. Unfortunately, I can still see porcupines."

"Nice to see you too, Raven. Listen, you can do me a favor by disregarding my list. You can do me another favor by not reading it."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Uh.. I'm not asking."

"Good." He smiled. "Robin out." Just before he put the communicator down, she could here him say, "phew, that went well." Hmm...

"Robin?" Raven turned around to look at Zack.

"Yeah." She felt tiny hands wrap around her left leg and looked down to see Karyan's deep blue eyes staring back at her. She offered her a slight smile.

"Do you have to go?" Zack asked.

"In a few. You know that if I'm gone too long, they'll be wondering." Pouting, Karyan pulled back from Raven and ran to the nearest matress. She quickly sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, her forehead resting on her arms. Raven knew the girl only had herself to hug at times. She walked over to her and sat down, her own knees touching in front of her while her feet went out past her hips.

"Don't you have to go?" She said bitterly.

"Not without a goodbye." There was a momentary silence until...

"Goodbye."

Raven sighed as she placed her hands on her knees. "Listen, Ryan, I know you don't like the fact that I'm not always there for you, but you have to understand that if my friends find out about you I wont get to see you at all. We have a duty, and that's to stop crime. By being here with you I am commiting a crime. I just wish you could understand that."

"But you're the only one who cares about me, Raven."

"That's not true. Zack cares about you. I know he might not act like it, but he does. He just has a little problem with showing emotion, that's all. You're just not old enough to understand, but he acts the same way I do when I'm around my team."

"So you don't like your team?"

"No. I love them. It's just that when I came into the group I was one way, and I sort of feel like I have to be that way because that's the way they expect me to be. Like I said, you wont understand because you're too young."

"I just wish my parents were here." Karyan's voice was full of longing for something she couldn't have, and something told Raven that Karyan shouldn't really wish to her parents back. Raven got lost in her mind trying to figure out what cruelties Zack's parents might have done to their children when a sweet voice broke her train of thought. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you're my favorite friend, and I was just wondering if, since you're a girl and all... All I really want is a..." She trailed off, not sure if she should tell Raven something.

"Spit it out, Karyan."

"Mommy?" Raven's eyes widened. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Karyan, I can't be your mother. To you I might seem old, but... I'm only a child like yourself." Raven tried to sound as caring and understanding as possible through her enduring monotonous facade.

"I know, but only for a little while..."

Raven just looked at her. It wouldn't hurt to let the girl call her mommy until she found someone who could actually raise her.

"Pleeeaaaase?"

But the girl was giving her no time to think. She couldn't think under pressure like this. _What am I, Beast Boy?_

"_Pretty_ please?" There goes that word again.

"Fine."

"Yesss!" Karyan exclaimed, jumping up from her sitting position and separating Raven's knees so she could climb into her lap.

"But only on one condition," said the teen, not really liking the idea of having a child running around calling her mommy. Still, Karyan needed her elusions right now. After all she was only a child.

"What?"

"Don't call me mommy, call me mother."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I used to call _my_ mother."

"What happened to her?" Karyan asked, curious eyes preparing for a story. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You ask too many questions." Karyan continued looking at her before Raven finally realized she had been there too long. "Now get off my lap so I can go."

"Did your mommy not like you too?" She asked. "Sorry," she quickly added.

"But I _do_ like you." The girl's happiness radiated off of her, and Raven smiled. "My mother liked me, but I'll tell you about that later."

"Okay." Karyan climbed back onto the floor and stood, lending a hand and helping Raven up. She gave her new temporary mother a loving hug. "Are you gonna hug me back this time?" Raven smiled and kneeled down, embracing the sweet child in a loving hug.

"Bye Ryan."

"Bye Rav- Momm- Mother." Raven looked at the girl. _What_ had she done?

* * *

Raven, you're terrible with kids. Leave them alone. Okay, so I took an extremely long time. At least I got an A on my physics final. Go me... 

**Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318**

Voice your opinion about the Titan's show being canceled by sending letters to this mailing adress. You can also help out by leaving your tvs on while the show is on and playing online games. Buy some of the Titan's merchandise, but be sure to send your letters because as far as I know, there hasn't been much help in that territory.

Now, let me explain the delay in three simple lines:

Just got home from school and walks in room to see it completely turned upside down. Turns out parents were remodeling.

Me- "Where is my green notebook?" _The one with Only at Midnight in it._

Parents- "Oh, the torn up ugly one you've had since freshman year? We threw it away."

Okay, so that's not a good reason considering I typed this chapter in two seconds, but at least I updated, right? Right? yawns 9 AM, time for bed.

Check it out:

h t t p // w w w. fan art - central . net / pic- 233663. ht ml


End file.
